


Breaking Down

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had this happened before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for Signature. Written for the _memory_ challenge on [lawandorder100](http://lawandorder100.livejournal.com/). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Chester continued to stare at the horrific scene before him, shocked by the way Olivia crumbled. He could swear on the bible that he'd seen this exact scenario before but his memory refused to process the exact details.

As the wail of the sirens drew closer he crouched beside Olivia, watching as the tears continually streamed down her cheeks like a dam that had unexpectedly burst. He lightly grabbed her elbow as she wobbled slightly, putting his other arm around her, offering an uncertain comfort to her. He knew how tough she was but not how fragile she was underneath.


End file.
